Una Maestra del Mushi
by RemolachaWeasley
Summary: Hay muchos maestros del mushi, Ginko es uno de ellos, el más reconocido claro está. Ok, Amo Mushishi con toda mi alma, y hay pocos fics de él, en especial en español. NO ES PLAGIO! Soy MissWeasleyDiAngelo, la de Wattpad.
1. Encuentro casual en la montaña

Encuentro casual en la montaña

 **Narra Hotaru:**

Había terminado con un caso al norte de Japón, lamentablemente tenía que irme ya que (quizás es impresión mía), tengo tendencia a atraer a los mushis, y más con una voz como la mía.

Iba por una alta montaña con nieve cuando de repente siento que mi equipaje se inclina más hacia un lado, ¡lotería! ¡se había roto una de las cuerdas que permitían llevarlo! (Nótese mi sarcasmo).

-Maldición-exclamé por lo bajo, al intentar acomodarlo de emergencia, resbalé y estuve a punto de caer al precipicio, con un "grácil" movimiento logre caer de espaldas en el frío peñasco, de cabeza, y para colmo de males, a mi blusa blanca se le desabotonaron algunos (valga la redundancia) botones, y empapada con la nieve, se pego a mi torso, ¡y había un atractivo hombre de cabellos blancos y un solo ojo mirándome! ¡Dios qué vergüenza! Me sonroje a más no poder y rápidamente me puse mi chaqueta, espero que no haya visto mucho...

 **Narra Ginko:**

Iba subiendo por una montaña en la que aún había algo de nieve, cuando veo que una chica de largo cabello negro se cae de forma estrepitosa. ¡Pero qué muchacha más torpe! Y a juzgar por su equipaje, parece que es una maestra del mushi ¡con esa torpeza!

Cuando logró ponerse de pie, pude notar como su blanca camisa se había empapado con la poca nieve, y algunos botones estaban desprendidos, aparte mi vista rápido, antes de ver más de la cuenta, sentía mis mejillas arder levemente por lo que casi veo. Levante mi vista nuevamente, encontrando que ya se había puesto una chaqueta negra.

-Deberías tener más cuidado por estos caminos-dije sin más-

-¿Oh de verdad? No lo había notado...-el sarcasmo era evidente en sus palabras- De verdad...-rodó los ojos, pude notarlo a pesar de que tenía su rostro cubierto parcialmente con el largo cabello negro.

-Bueno, yo me voy-reanudé mi marcha, y vi que una de las cuerdas de su equipaje también estaba rota, por lo que añadí- Y deberías reparar eso también-dije sin voltear a verla-

-Gracias...-esta vez su tono se escucho más sincero, no sabía si era por el consejo, o por apartar mi vista en el momento justo, quizás ambas-

Sea cual fuere el caso, antes de alejarme más, me di la vuelta, y vi que estaba levemente agachada sobre su equipaje, anudándolo de nuevo. No sé por qué lo hice, pero le dije mi nombre.

-Me llamo Ginko...-hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, como dudando, cuando finalmente se enderezó-

-Y yo Hotaru...-sonrió, ajustando su chaqueta-

 **Narra Hotaru:**

¿Por qué le dije mi nombre? Ni yo lo sé. ¿Por qué me dijo él el suyo? Es un verdadero misterio. Lo que sí sé es que me gustaría volver a verlo, en una situación menos incomoda por supuesto... me sonroje de nuevo, por suerte aquel extraño ya se había ido.

 **Narra Ginko:**

¿Qué es esta extraña sensación? ¿Por qué quiero verla de nuevo? Encendí mi cigarrillo y continúe mi camino.


	2. Carta

Carta.

 **Narra Hotaru:**

Ya casi había pasado una semana desde aquel bochornoso encuentro. Ahora mismo estaba atendiendo un caso de sordera a causa del _Souno_ , cuando de repente me llegó una carta.

-Con permiso-me levante y saque el capullo en el que estaba la carta-

La desenrollé con cuidado y la leí minuciosamente:

 _"Mushi-shi Hotaru:_

 _Oímos hablar de su hazaña en el norte del país, aquí está sucediendo algo parecido. Le pedimos que por favor venga hasta nuestra aldea, está en medio de un bosque de bambú, necesitamos su ayuda._

 _Contará con la ayuda de otro especialista del mushi de gran renombre, seguramente lo conoce._

 _Firma: Patriarca Amane."_

-¿Pero qué...?-mi estado de shock era tal que por un momento me había olvidado del caso, del _Souno,_ y de todo-

 _-_ Señorita, aquí está el agua caliente con sal que nos pidió- la anfitriona de la casa estaba de pie delante de mí con un gran cuenco humeante, repleto de agua-

 _-_ Arigato-tome el cuenco entre mis manos, y con cuidado fui vertiendo el líquido en el interior del oído afectado, hasta que el mushi se deshizo y salió convertido en una asquerosa masa verde- Bien, creo que mi trabajo aquí terminó-me puse de pie dispuesta a irme-

 _-_ ¿Cómo podemos pagarle?-la anfitriona de la casa se arrodilló delante de mí-

 _-_ No es nece...-cambie de opinión- ¿Tendrán de casualidad una botella de sake? Ese sería un buen pago para mí-dije intentando contener una sonrisa-

-¡Por supuesto!-me respondió encantada-

Casi en menos de un minuto ya tenía una botella de sake entre mis manos.

-Espero que nos visite pronto Hotaru-san- se despidió de mí con una sonrisa-

-Seguro Itoko-san- hice una reverencia y salí del lugar.

 **Narra Ginko:**

Estaba con Adashino discutiendo sobre mis honorarios cuando me llegó una carta. La saqué del capullo y la leí con cuidado:

 _"Mushi-shi Ginko:_

 _Oímos hablar de sus hazañas a lo largo del país, aquí están sucediendo cosas extrañas, no sabemos a quién más recurrir. Le pedimos que por favor venga hasta nuestra aldea, está en medio de un bosque de bambú, necesitamos su ayuda._

 _Contará con la ayuda de otro especialista del mushi de gran renombre, seguramente lo conoce._

 _Firma: Patriarca Amane."_

¿Otro mushi-shi? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Tan complicado es que se necesitan dos maestros del mushi? ¿Quién será esa persona? Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, y necesito responderlas. Me puse de pie bruscamente, sobresaltando a Adashino.

-Lo siento Adashino, debo irme ya. Gomen-hice una reverencia y llegué hasta la puerta-

-Me debes una explicación, Ginko.-me apunto con un dedo acusador-

-Y te la daré Adashino, pero ahora no. Debo irme.-dichas estas palabras salí del lugar, dispuesto a encontrar la susodicha aldea-

Esa carta, y el recuerdo de esa extraña chica, Hotaru si no me equivoco, tenían mi curiosidad por los aires.

🎤👘👠FIN DEL CAP👞👕🚬


	3. Una dulce melodía

Una dulce melodía.

 **Narra Ginko:**

Llevaba ya varios días caminando sin rumbo aparente; hasta que por fin divisé un bosque de bambú, y las sombras de algunas casas.

El aire era fresco por esta zona, no veía como un mushi pudiera hacer daño. El mismo aire trajo consigo una dulce melodía, y el sonido de una cálida voz cantando alegremente, la canción hablaba del final del arcoiris, la alegría y la familia; inevitablemente recordé a Kodo, quien al igual que su padre puede ver a ese escurridizo mushi que simula ser un arcoiris, el _Koda._

No sabía de dónde venía aquel maravilloso sonido, solo que mientras más me internaba en el bosque más claro y fuerte se escuchaba.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la aldea. La verdad es que es bastante amplia y muy bonita. ¿Qué clase de mushi podría estar ocasionando problemas por aquí?

Seguí el sonido de aquella voz, sin saber muy bien si aquel era el mushi al que perseguía, o si era una voz humana.

 **Narra Hotaru:**

Cuando llegué al bosque de bambú inevitablemente me puse a cantar; cantar me relaja y eleva mi ánimo cuando estoy triste. Escogí cantar esta hermosa canción sobre el arcoiris porque me recuerda a mi padre, él la cantaba todo el tiempo.

Llegue a la aldea, aún cantando la misma canción, la gente me miraba entre curiosos y fascinados, sobre todo los niños. ¡Es hermoso ver cómo me observan encantados mientras oyen la canción! ¡Y los que te preguntan si la letra tiene algo de verdad si que son adorables!

-Es un placer que ya esté aquí mushi-shi Hotaru- un hombre de no más de cuarenta años y con una incipiente calva había aparecido delante de mí haciendo una profunda reverencia- Soy el Patriarca Amane y es un honor para mí el hospedarla en mi casa-en ningún momento se levantó-

-El honor es mío, Patriarca- respondí la reverencia-

El patriarca Amane me guió hasta la casa que estaba más alejada del pueblo, era también la más grande y más decorada, digna de un patriarca y su familia.

-Por favor espere aquí en lo que el otro maestro del mushi llegue- volvió a hacer una reverencia- siéntase como en su casa.

-Gracias-respondí, y dicho esto se enderezó y regreso a la aldea-

Me quede relativamente sola en aquella enorme casa pues solamente habían algunas muchachas de servicio yendo de un lado a otro muy ajetreadas.

"¿Dónde se metió el señorito ahora?"-escuche que una de ellas decía con clara angustia-

-Disculpen... ¿a quién están buscando?-no pude evitar preguntar-

-Al joven Sensaku, el hijo del patriarca-respondió la misma muchacha-

-Ayudaré a buscarlo.-sentencié- ¿cómo es el chico-

-Es un niño de diez años, cabello castaño, piel tostada y ojos de un enigmático color morado-describió algo apurada, como si no quisiera decirlo-

-De acuerdo...-salí a buscar al niño-

Me interné en el bosque, es un niño de diez años, no pudo ir muy lejos ¿verdad? A lo lejos vi lo que me pareció que era un _Koda,_ a juzgar por el orden de los colores, ¿y si quizás...? Quizás oyó mi canción, vio el arcoiris y quiso comprobar lo que decía en ella.

Acelere mi paso al ver que el supuesto arcoiris ondulaba ligeramente. Eso no es un _Koda,_ es un _Nagari-nusu,_ ambos mushis, pero el segundo es más peligroso que el primero.

Al llegar vi como un niño de unos diez años estaba viendo de frente al mushi, se acercó y estuvo a punto de tocarlo cuando lo aparté bruscamente.

-¡No lo toques! ¡Es muy peligroso!-dije alejándolo del supuesto arcoiris, al verlo a la cara pude contemplar unos profundos ojos morados- ¿Eres Sensaku, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó confundido-

-En tu casa te están buscando, y yo me comprometí a buscarte también. Me llamo Hotaru.-le sonreí y el me correspondió el gesto- Ven, vamos a tu casa-lo tomé de la mano y emprendimos el camino de regreso-

-Dime... ¿qué era eso que vi? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podía tocarlo?-inquirió curioso-

-Era un _Nagari-nusu,_ un tipo de mushi que gusta de adherirse a los seres vivos. Sería muy peligroso si lo hubieses tocado.-explique simplemente-

-¿Entonces tú también eres una maestra del mushi?

-¿A que te refieres con que "yo también"?

-Mi madre también lo era... y yo quiero serlo.-respondió solemne, inflando el pecho en señal de orgullo-

-¿Puedes ver a los mushis?-inquirí-

-Absolutamente, además ¿cómo estudiaría algo que no puedo ver?-respondió con simpleza- ¿Podrías cantar otra canción para mí por favor?

-De acuerdo...-empecé una nueva canción, esta iba de una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, la verdad no sé si era una canción apta para que un niño de diez años la oyera, pero no me importó-

Volvimos a la gran casa, y Sensaku entró corriendo a ella.

🎤👘👠FIN DEL CAP👞👕🚬


	4. Cara a cara

Cara a cara.

 **Narra Ginko:**

Estaba recorriendo la aldea cuando percibí un cambio de canción, en lugar de ser sobre el arcoiris, esta era sobre una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

-Usted debe ser el mushi-shi Ginko- oí que me decían, me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre detrás de mí, inclinado en una reverencia-

-Sí, soy yo... ¿Usted es el Patriarca Amane?-metí una mano en mi bolsillo, y con la otra sujetaba mi cigarrillo-

-Así es... por favor sígame. El otro maestro del mushi ya llegó, lo espera en mi casa.-se irguió y empezó a caminar hacia la otra punta de la aldea-

¿¡Ya llegó!? ¿En qué momento? Yo no vi llegar a nadie más... ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!? Si llegó antes que yo por supuesto que no lo iba a ver...

Seguí al patriarca hasta una casa algo más apartada de la aldea, era bastante amplia y muy bonita.

Me quedé helado en la puerta, pues adentro, sentada bebiendo sake, estaba Hotaru. Al recordar la forma en la que nos conocimos me sonrojé fuertemente. ¿Ella lo recordara también? Desde luego que sí. ¡Maldición! ¡Volteó a verme!

 **Narra Hotaru:**

Estaba sentada en el interior de la casa bebiendo un poco de sake, de espaldas a la puerta, cuando sentí una intensa mirada detrás de mí. Me giré y estuve a punto de ahogarme con el sake. ¡Era Ginko! Me sonrojé casi tanto como ese día, pero logré ponerme de pie.

-¿¡TÚ!?-preguntamos/gritamos al mismo tiempo, ambos totalmente rojos-

-Supuse que se conocían.-sonrío el Patriarca Amane- Ahora sí podré decirles de que va esto...-su semblante se mostró más preocupado- Síganme.

Lo seguimos hasta una especie de templo que había a un lado de la casa, con múltiples sellos cubriéndole. Nos detuvimos delante de la entrada, el Patriarca Amane se dio la vuelta, nervioso.

-Aquí adentro hay algo... extraño. No sé cómo explicarlo. Deberán verlo con sus propios ojos...-abrió con cuidado la puerta del templo-

Lo que vi me dejó sin habla...

 **Narra Ginko:**

No lo podía creer... ¡era la mayor concentración de mushis que he visto en toda mi vida! Y todos concentrados al rededor de una sola persona: una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, cabellos castaños y ojos morados.

Su piel estaba pálida, su cabello estaba descuidado, y su mirada estaba enloquecida.

-Es mi esposa... y la madre de mi pequeño hijo Sensaku-explicó el patriarca Amane, apesadumbrado- Ha estado así desde hace un año... No sé bien cómo termino así, pero aún la amo, y la quiero de vuelta, y mi hijo Sensaku necesita a su madre también. Por favor... díganme que pueden ayudarla...-hizo una profunda reverencia, arrodillándose en el suelo-

-Sensaku me dijo que su esposa era... o es una maestra del mushi. Él la admira mucho.-dijo Hotaru, con una debil sonrisa-

-Lo sé, y sé que quiere convertirse en maestro del mushi también, y eso me da realmente mucho miedo...-seguía sin levantarse-

-Lo ayudaremos, Patriarca. ¿Verdad, Ginko?-me miró a los ojos, retándome a contradecirla-

-Por supuesto.-le di una calada a mi cigarrillo, y exhalé el humo en la dirección opuesta a la entrada del templo, de lo contrario añadiría un mushi a esa inusual "reunión"-

Parece que aquí vamos a vivir una larga temporada. Cielos... creo que yo también necesito un buen trago de sake...

🎤👘👠FIN DEL CAP👞👕🚬


End file.
